


Please

by zillywho



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Feelings with a capital F, Resolved Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, tipsy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7723723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zillywho/pseuds/zillywho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She hated herself for shivering at his voice in her ear. She hated herself a little more for squeezing his proffered arm under the pretense of balance.</p><p>If Hafthor noticed either of these things, he had the decency to not point them out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please

Esmeralda had drunk too much ale. Even for her high tolerance. 

Of course, she was all for a celebratory round - or four - after successful adventures. However, normally she didn't indulge the evening before a mission. 

Cade had all but dragged them into the inn's tavern, (already fairly drunk himself, having had an early start) promising to pay for a round with a wild grin. After a couple hours and an impressive amount of alcohol poured into such a small figure, he had fallen from the rough-hewn chair and onto the ground, snoring at a not-insignificant volume. 

Hafthor and Esmeralda examined the unconscious halfling and exchanged a glance. 

"I don't suppose we should leave him, should we?"

"Probably not," Hafthor said with an exasperated chuckle. "I'll get him upstairs and be back. Hey you!" he addressed the barbarian on the ground. "It's time to get up!"

With that, Hafthor easily hefted Cade over a shoulder and stood. "No heavier than a sack of potatoes," he said with a wink, and headed for the stairs. 

Esmeralda watched the way the muscles of his back and arms flexed under his tunic, and then his calves as he climbed the stairs. 

She drained her ale. Then, she reached out and drained Cade's. The bartender caught her eye and raised an eyebrow in question. 

Without stopping to consider, she raised her hand and signaled for another round. 

\-------------

The world a little unsteady beneath her feet, Esmeralda tripped on a stair and stumbled. 

Strong arms caught her from behind and righted her. "Come on now, you're almost there," Hafthor encouraged in his bright dwarven accent. 

She hated herself for shivering at his voice in her ear. She hated herself a little more for squeezing his proffered arm under the pretense of balance. 

If Hafthor noticed either of these things, he had the decency to not point them out. 

He also didn't raise any questions when a sudden bout of weakness left him all but carrying Esmeralda up the stairs. Which was good of him, because the th-thump-th-thump of her heartbeat in her ears was rather loud. 

In a flurry of movement, Esmeralda landed on the bed, a little disoriented at how dark it was in her room, lit only by a couple candles and the light from the open door. 

Hafthor looked down at her from his standing position, smiling gently. The light from the candles glistened off his bald head and in his eyes. 

"Now that I've seen you safely to your room, I think I'll turn in for the night," Hafthor said in a cheerful tone. "Long day tomorrow!"

He placed his hand on Esmeralda's thick dark hair and gave it a ruffle, and turned for the exit. 

A memory flashed in Esmeralda's mind of the same action from another time. Leaving. Leaving her. No no no-

Before she noticed, her hand shot out and latched firmly onto the back of his tunic. 

Hafthor stopped. 

Esmeralda froze, hastily unclenching her hand from the fabric and yanking it back, her intoxicated state momentarily receding in panic. 

Hafthor turned back to her and fixed her with a level, curious look. 

Still stricken by the flash of memory and horrified of losing someone else, she stammered, "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean...."

Seeing the conflicting look of fear and apology on his friend's face, he reached out and firmly the shut the door. Hafthor slowly walked towards her, hands up in a pacifying gesture. 

"Hey now, if you wanted me to stay...."

His hands came to rest on her shoulders. Not breathing, Esmeralda looked up at him, eyes wide and pulse beating erratically under her skin. 

".....you know that all you had to do was ask."

The relief that flooded her was so strong that she could have kissed him. 

And so she did. 

She pressed her lips to his desperately, the affection and relief and drunken want of it all pouring out in her eager kissing.

After a pause, Hafthor used the hands on her shoulders to push her back, and Esmeralda could've cried. He studied her expression careful, his eyes cloudy with thought. 

But she didn't cry. Although it was a near thing. 

Because after only a moment, one of his hands cupped the back of her head and pulled her mouth to his. 

He kissed strong and sure, the wet slide of his lips across hers sending molten heat through her veins to pool in her stomach. The world was spinning and honestly, she didn't much care. 

Her hands stroked his shoulders and wandered wonderingly across the muscles there, and down his chest, and around his neck, before returning to his shoulders, gripping them to ground herself. 

A hot tongue slid across the seam of her lips, and Esmeralda's quiet responding moan allowed Hafthor to caress her tongue with his, the sensuality of it making her toes curl reflexively.

And suddenly it wasn't enough, to only be connected by mouths and hands. Esmeralda tried to pull him down to her on the bed, to lay on top of her, but it was like trying to move a mountain. 

Teeth gave her bottom lip a parting scrape, and Hafthor looked at her like the world no longer made sense but somehow, she did. His pupils were dilated and shone like liquid. 

Slowly, purposefully, he climbed over her, dragging the length of his body along hers. Instead of laying on top of her, however, he settled beside her and coaxed her onto her side.

The disappointment of not having his weight on her vanished as he pulled her leg over his hip and she felt the weight of his arousal against her. Wide eyed, she rolled her hips and whined at the delicious friction it produced. 

With a voice like distant thunder, "Not so fast, Esmeralda."

Fingers sunk into the softness of her hip and she gasped. 

"Unless you want this to be over quick, o' course."

The lust in his voice turned his accent dark and low, making Esmeralda exhale loudly and bare her neck to him. 

Hafthor dragged his hand up her side, rucking up her long skirts as he went. The skin of his lips was warm as he sealed them to her enticingly bared throat, pressing his tongue and teeth to the caramel skin, and she shuddered. 

"Please," she breathed. 

"Please what?" She could feel his smirk against her neck. 

The ale slowed her mind, overcome as it was by want. "Please, just please...."

Hafthor kissed up her throat to her ear and murmured, "You only need to ask, Essie."

The familiar nickname centered her just enough. "Please," she begged. "Please touch me."

Faster than her drunk mind could comprehend, he was on his feet. A half formed protest died on her lips as he shot her a wink and removed his tunic. 

The power written in the cords of his muscles and the size of his frame were nearly overwhelming, and she exhaled with a ghost of a moan as her thighs squeezed together. 

Hafthor chuckled. "Looks like you've been holding out on me."

"You're not allowed to say that," Esmeralda managed to reply. 

Chuckling, he pulled her into a sitting position on the bed, and pulled her into a searing kiss. 

"You wanted me to touch you?" He teased against her lips, sneaking his fingers under her shirt and across smooth skin. "I think I might be able to help you there. But I'll need to get this off of you."

He tugged her shirt off with a flourish, causing her skin to goose-bump in the cool air of the room. 

"And," he growled, "these."

Hafthor kneeled between her legs, and the sight of him there left her breathless. With his fingers hooked around her skirts, he revealed the sweet curves of her hips and legs, leaving her in just her smallclothes. 

Leaned back on her elbows with her pupils blown wide and her hair in disarray, Esmeralda was beautiful. 

Quickly, Hafthor shed his pants and fell to his knees back between her legs. His hand, big and warm, covered her sex through her smalls.

The muscles of her thighs spasmed at the touch, and reflexively she tried the push into his palm. 

This time, he obliged her. 

He pressed his thumb against her center and stroked it up and down. She had soaked thorough her smallclothes- when had that happened? - and each movement made her more achingly aware of how empty she felt. 

"I want-" she began, faltering as his thumb circled her clit, a moan falling out. 

"I know you do, Esmeralda, I know you do," he all but purred, a finger slipping below the thin cloth to slip teasingly inside her. 

The unexpected twinge of pleasure sent her hands down to cover Hafthor's, pressing them more firmly against her. He responded by withdrawing his hands from her entirely and she cried out at the loss. 

"Didn't anyone teach you patience?" He asked her, standing then straddling her hips. 

"Noooo," she whined, aching to be touched. "Please don't stop, I'll be good."

Her drink-loosened lips gleamed a dark red from kissing and she looked entirely undone- beyond inhibitions. 

Hafthor made an appreciative noise in the back of his throat. "Is that so?"

"Yes- please," she breathed. She reached out and took his hands, and placed them reverently on her breasts. 

Groaning out loud at the feel of them, he kneaded and cupped her over her breast band, flicking his fingers against the nipples straining against the fabric. 

A constant stream of moans and whimpers spill into the air as Esmeralda's hips twisted and her clit throbbed in need. 

Hafthor yanked the breast band away and renewed his attention to her chest, this time with teeth and tongue. He laved his attention onto her breasts and the sensitive nipples, nipping and sucking, losing himself in the sound of her pleasure. 

Suddenly her hands were on his face, in his beard, pushing him away. "Please," she gasped, "I want you."

Her hand extended to his underclothes, and she pressed her palm against the firmness of his erection, drawing a low moan from Hafthor. 

He took her hand between his and fixed his eyes on her wild ones. "Are you sure," he asked seriously, "that you want this? We can stop right now. We could do something else. I'm told," he said huskily, voice dropping several tones, "that I can do miracles with my mouth."

Esmeralda stopped and considered this time. She mentally distanced herself from her want and affection. She took a few moments and thought, the warmth of the alcohol in her veins making her feel cozy and safe. 

"Yes," she decided in a whisper. "I want this. I've wanted this for a while."

And it was the truth. Attraction can only be denied for so long before it demanded to be acknowledged. 

"Although," she added, "I would like to try the mouth thing next time."

Hafthor leveled her a look. "Next time?"

Her blood went cold in her veins as she realized her mistake in assuming a next time. "Y-yes?" She flinched and waited for the rejection. 

But his gaze softened and he reached forward to stroke her cheek. "Next time it is."

"I can't take anymore of this teasing, this building and stopping," she breathed. "I want this. I want you," she admitted in a small voice. 

"And have me you will," he promised lowly, in a rougher voice than before. "You see what you've done to me?" He undid the drawstring of his underclothes and exposed his arousal to her. 

Thick and large for his frame, his cock was dripping precum and covered in prominent veins. It looked, she thought, painfully hard. Her mouth watered a little bit. 

The sight of it sent a jolt of renewed lust straight through to her stomach, and she leaned forward and pulled him to her mouth. 

Tremblingly, she gave it a long slow lick from base to tip and sealed her lips to the head, kissing the moistness from it. Esmeralda looked up from under her eyelashes and took the head in her mouth, sucking and massaging it with her tongue. 

"G-good gods," Hafthor choked out, fists tight in restraint. He gave a moan so low that it was almost a growl, and removed her from his cock. "Next time," he compromised, seeing her disappointed face, "definitely next time."

Reverently, he slid down her body until he rested between her legs, and he removed her smallclothes.

Running a finger down between her folds, he discovered that she was even wetter than before and was nearly radiating heat. Esmeralda canted her hips up at his touch, every move and whisper a plea to take what was his. 

Her clit was stiff and evident at the apex of her sex, and Hafthor pressed the pad of his finger against it, savoring the broken pleas and the flex of muscle it elicited. With his other hand, he grasped his hard, ready cock and gave it a few languid strokes, purposefully letting the head gloss against her cunt. Bringing his hips forward, he guided his arousal to her clit and rubbed it with his tip, moaning at the feeling. 

Esmeralda was damn near ready to combust and had taken just about enough teasing. With a purposeful stroke of her hips, she slipped Hafthor just barely into her wet heat, keening in pleasure at the welcome breach. 

At the unexpected movement, Hafthor dug his hands into Esmeralda's hips, willing restraint and patience. "It's like," he groaned pleasurably, " you're trying to get into trouble."

"I am," she whined, desperate. "Just please move!"

Her hips rolled in an attempt to get him further in. Giving in, Hafthor steadied himself and slowly, carefully pressed into Esmeralda. 

Moans were unstoppably issuing from her throat as she took him, the hard heat of him filling and stretching her in a way she hadn't known in her previous encounters. Soaked as she was there was barely pain, any that there was melting into the searing heat of being full at last- and he was hilted inside her. 

"HA- Hafthor," she breathed, her legs trapping him against her. "Oh gods..."

"Esmeralda," he panted, allowing her time to adjust, "so good, you feel so good around me-"

At her nod, he slid out slowly, only to thrust in more firmly. Esmeralda cried out, fingers digging crescents into the muscles of his shoulders. She wanted nothing more than to kiss him, but his dwarven stature wouldn't allow that. 

Hafthor wanted much of the same, but contented himself in speeding up his thrusts and listening to the symphony of pleasured sounds that resulted. 

As he sped up, his cock began to hit a new spot inside her sex, causing the muscles in her thighs to jump and for her walls to tighten around him. "There- please-"

Hafthor draped a leg over his shoulder, the new angle allowing him to hit that spot every thrust. The feeling of her internal muscles pulling his cock deep into herself was like nothing else, and the knowledge that he was making her feel this good was a drug in his veins. 

He lowered a hand to the place they were joined and rubbed her clit firmly, in time with his thrusts. 

"Haf- Hafthor, shit I -I'm -"

"Come on, Esmeralda!" He groaned, close to reaching his end, "come on, Es, come for me-"

The coil that had been twisting in Esmeralda since she stumbled on the stairs snapped decisively, and her back arched as she reached an orgasm unlike any she had experienced before. 

"H- Hafthor!" She cried out, her inner walls rippling and tightening along his cock.

"Esmeralda- gods, I'm going to-" He made as if to pull out, but Esmeralda locked her legs around his waist and kept him close. 

"Please, I want it, I want it-"

Hafthor moaned, long and low, before spilling himself into her waiting heat. "Esmeralda...."

\-----------

Esmeralda awoke in the night to find Hafthor nudging her awake. The alcohol lingered in her system for now, and she still felt pleasantly like jelly from their love-making. 

"I need to go get ready," Hafthor explained in a whisper, stroking her face. "We need to talk about this. After the mission."

The barely breaking dawn in the window silhouetted the shape of her lover and Esmeralda smiled and sleepily kissed his hand. 

"After the mission," she agreed quietly. 

He left, and she slept a couple hours more. 

\---------

Come morning, the hangover she expected was there in full force. She couldn't bring herself to regret any of her actions the previous night. 

After a lot of water and time spent cleaning, she went to meet Cade and Hafthor to begin their quest. Cade, as was his unnatural ability, was somehow not hungover and was exaggeratedly eating a raisin croissant while Hafthor explained to him the mission (again) and the dangers of aberrations. 

"So what," Cade was saying, mouth full of pastry, "you're gonna throw pixie dust on me and I'm gonna be safe? That's rich!"

Esmeralda, interrupting Hafthor's eye roll, chimed in. "Something like that. And since I know allllll about traversing the underdark, I'll make sure your clumsy ass doesn't walk face-first into a monster." She ruffled his hair vigorously and used her other hand to sneak away one of his wineskins. 

She intercepted Hafthor's affectionate glance and returned it with a smile. 

They would talk after the mission, and things could only get better from there. 

Or so she thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me why it's "so she thought". Don't you want them to be happy? Just let them be happy. 
> 
> I appreciate feedback and critique, thank you!


End file.
